


I Know You Well Enough To Know You Never Loved Me

by FrostyReports



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: It's angst now, Other, They're in Illinois, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: Things are tranquil, and Keith finds ways on making it better.(Title from Cute Without The 'E' by Taking Back Sunday)





	I Know You Well Enough To Know You Never Loved Me

Usually, they didn't mind filming. Sure, it was tedious, and sometimes required multiple takes that resulted in either broken bones, or a pissed off Eugene (Both. When the latter happened, the former happened too).   
When they got to Illinois, his first words were "this place is basically empty!"   
And it had started raining, great.   
Ned held his cup of coffee, staring outside, and watched.   
Keith jumped into puddles and pulled Zack along, who laughed with such joy. Eugene was near Ned, watching the window, and Ned tried not to think about it. Keith would never be his and yet it hurt just to say.   
Ned, after finishing his coffee, went to the fridge and took out two beers. He gave one to Eugene and sat back down.   
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle.


End file.
